


Zanzare

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una zanzara volteggiò attorno alla sua carne, decisa a nutrirsi del suo sangue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zanzare

**Challenge:** scritta per [](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/)**24hours_of_fun**  
 **Prompt:** #5 zanzare  
 **Fandom:** Arrow  
 **Personaggi:** Oliver Queen  
 **Rating:** Pg  
 **Genere: **Angst  
 **Avvertimenti:** POST prima stagione (spoiler di tutta la prima stagione)****

L'estate era finalmente esplosa.  
Per un istante, per un momento, non aveva voglia di pensare a nulla che non fosse il sole che gli accarezzava la pelle. Il giardino della villa dei Queen era estremamente silenzioso e Starling City – ferita al cuore – si srotolava a 9km, invisibile oltre la lussureggiante vegetazione. Aveva bisogno di pochi minuti di tranquillità per ritrovare un equilibrio costantemente traballante.  
Chiuse gli occhi e rivide Tommy, un buco nel petto, disteso tra le macerie volute da suo padre. Li riaprì, fissando il blu intenso del cielo. Era abituato agli incubi ricorrenti dell'isola, di quello che aveva passato, ma il suo lavoro da Vigilante li aveva, in qualche modo, resi più sopportabili, come se tutto quello che avesse passato fosse stato davvero utile a qualcosa di più grande.  
Ora, invece, gli incubi gli mostravano ciò che non era stato in gradi di salvare, gli sputavano in faccia i suoi fallimenti, gli ricordavano, non appena chiudeva gli occhi, che lei aveva scelto Tommy e che Tommy era morto con un buco nel cuore.  
Non solo letterale.  
Una zanzara volteggiò attorno alla sua carne, decisa a nutrirsi del suo sangue.  
Era morta, schiacciata nel suo palmo, prima che potesse anche solo avvertire l'odore della sua pelle.  
 _"Se non mi uccideranno i militari lo faranno le zanzare…"_  
"E tu non farti prendere."  
Lei aveva sempre avuto una risposta ad effetto per tutte le sue lamentele.  
 _"Ollie, ti prego, accendi quegli zampironi! Le zanzare quest'anni sono insopportabili!"_  
Sentì il peso del corpo dell'amico gravargli sulle spalle, il suo fiato accanto al volto, la voce giovane echeggiargli cristallina nell'orecchio.  
Si alzò dalla sdraio, il cadavere della zanzara morta trattenne il ricordo di Tommy e di una spensieratezza ormai lontana. Rientrò in casa, afferrò il casco e si preparò a rientrare in città.  
Dormire, riposarsi, distendere per un istante i nervi non era – purtroppo – più possibile.  



End file.
